


People are dying, you know? (Ludzie umierają, wiesz?)

by Saphira849



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1d, FF, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 23:03:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1282027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphira849/pseuds/Saphira849
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ludzie na świecie umierają co chwilę. Trudno jest przejmować się życiem kogoś, kogo się nie zna, podobnie jak osoby, którą widujemy na co dzień i z którą nie zamieniliśmy żadnego słowa. Ten przypadek był trochę inny. Jedna choroba doprowadziła do poznania i w rezultacie do zakochania. Uśmiech zaczął pojawiać się na twarzy kogoś, kto nie przejmował się wcześniej swoim losem, bo wiedział, że umrze.</p><p>Smutkiem może jest rozstanie, ale większym bólem jest chęć zostania, gdy nie można tego zrobić.</p><p>Taka właśnie była ich historia. Jedna niewiadoma, nie mogąca skończyć się dobrze… Przynajmniej tak każdy myślał. I wprawdzie, może miał rację.</p>
            </blockquote>





	People are dying, you know? (Ludzie umierają, wiesz?)

**Author's Note:**

> Pierwszy raz tu coś publikuję, bo robię to na tumblrze. Tu może będę umieszczać swoje prace :)

Naprawdę niedojrzałym jest nazwanie się osobą dorosłą, gdy ma się osiemnaście czy dziewiętnaście lat. Jest to rodzaj głupoty albo nadmiernej pewności siebie.

Można być przecież dojrzałym, mając już szesnaście. To, co mamy w głowie, nie zależy od naszego wieku.

Nasze doświadczenia powodują, że stajemy się osobami dorosłymi, nawet jeśli pełnoletnością nazywa się inny rodzaj dorosłości.

Dorosłość legalna wprawdzie zaczyna się od osiemnastego roku życia, ludzie zaczynają się wywyższać i przejmują się tylko tym, czy mogą kupić alkohol czy innego rodzaju przedmioty uzależniające.

W ten sposób jest typowany procent ludności. Ludzie dojrzali emocjonalnie i ludzie “dojrzali” poprzez wiek.

To okropne, że tych drugich jest zdecydowanie więcej.

———

Szpital to okropne miejsce. Dużo osób do niego wchodzi, a później wychodzi, ale są też osoby, które zostają tam na zawsze albo również wychodzą - przeniesieni przez innych - nieżywi.

Zostanie lekarzem albo pielęgniarką, kimkolwiek zajmującym się pracą w szpitalu jest męczące i wymaga mocnych nerwów. Trzeba być uodpornionym, jak to mówią, na ludzką krzywdę i śmierć innych.

Taki jest stan rzeczy. Ludzie umierają codziennie parę razy. Wiadome jest, że dla bliskich osoby zmarłej jest to ciężkie. Przeżywają rozpacz i po prostu płaczą, obwiniając się.

Jednak zastanówmy się. Jakaś rodzina przechodzi tragedię, a my, kierując się do wyjścia ze szpitala z powodu jakiegoś małego zabiegu jesteśmy szczęśliwi, że już wychodzimy.

Może obrzucimy wzrokiem zrozpaczone osoby. Pomyślimy pięć czy dziesięć minut nad ich losem. Nie będzie miało to jednak na nas dużego wpływu. Wrócimy przecież do domu i zapomnimy o całej sytuacji. Będziemy się śmiać wraz z swoimi bliskimi albo oglądać nudny program telewizyjny.

Będziemy może także próbowali się zabić w tejże chwili. No bo w końcu każdy jest inny i należy się dla niego trochę zrozumienia.

Nie każdy kocha życie, jak to kochali je oni. I nie każdy wie, że wystarczyło kilka słów, by je zniszczyć.

Parę słów może doprowadzić do załamania, próby samobójczej czy bezkresnej pustki.

_Słowa ranią. Nawet bardzo._

———

_\- Pani syn umrze._

_\- Rak płuc jest niewyleczalny._

_\- Możemy spróbować różnych metod leczenia, które pomogą wydłużyć życie pani syna._

_\- Został mu jedynie niecały rok._

Te słowa chodzą mi ciągle po głowie od paru miesięcy, wbijając nóż w plecy. Śmierć w wieku siedemnastu lat. Naprawdę nie sądziłem, że tak skończę. Ja, Harry Styles, samotnik, uczeń szkoły muzycznej - umrę.

Pozostaną po mnie jakieś marne prochy. Rodzina będzie nade mną płakać. Znajomi będę gadać o tym, jakim to byłem dobrym kumplem, nauczyciele będą żałować wielu rzeczy.

Nie chcę tego. Gdybym mógł zadecydować, to umarłbym w jakimś odludnym domku, samotny albo z kimś, kto nie płakałby na niby. Z kimś, kto jest prawdziwy. Chciałbym tak umrzeć, skoro to i tak mi się przydarzy.

Jedyne, co na razie mogłem robić, to siedzenie w klasie na nudnej lekcji geografii. Skoro i tak zostało przede mną tak mało życia to spędzę je tak samo, jak przed dowiedzeniem się prawdy. W sumie nikt oprócz mnie i mojej rodziny nie wiedział, że choruję.

Garstka moich znajomych też nie. Nigdy nie odzywałem się do nich z własnej woli, więc teraz też nie zamierzam tego zmieniać. Byłem i jestem uznawany za nieśmiałego przystojnego kujona, nie dopuszczającego do siebie ludzi.

I faktycznie taka jest moja osobowość, nie inna.

———

Prawdą jest to, że dużo osób jest zauroczonych w pewnym czasie. Mój przypadek niczym się nie różnił. Od paru miesięcy byłem zauroczony jedną i tą samą osobą.

Szatyn o pięknych lazurowych tęczówkach z ciągłym uśmiechem na twarzy i radością w oczach. Niczym się nie wyróżniał, uczeń jak uczeń w tej szkole.

I tylko to, że raz przepuścił mnie w drzwiach do jakiejś sali spowodowało, że zwróciłem na niego uwagę. Nic więcej.

Mało przecież potrzeba, żeby człowiek się zauroczył i myślał tylko o tej o sobie. Jednak, żeby się zakochać trzeba trochę więcej, a ja mimo wszystko wiedziałem, że tego nie dostanę.

On był starszy i nie było powodu, żeby z nim rozmawiać. Nie mieliśmy wspólnych znajomych ani zajęć, nasi rodzice się nie znali. Byliśmy uczniami jednej szkoły, liczącej około trzystu osób. Nie mogliśmy na siebie wpaść.

To jednak nie spowodowało tego, że się oduroczyłem. Nadal lubiłem sunąć za nim wzrokiem i zastanawiać się nad jego osobą.

\- To chyba naprawdę trudne… - powiedziałem pewnego razu, gdy jakimś cudem byliśmy w tym samym czasie w toalecie szkolnej.

To był impuls. Po prostu zastanawiałem się nad tym od pewnego czasu. Louis, tak nazywała się moja nastoletnia miłość, zwrócił na mnie wzrok zdezorientowany.

\- Co jest takie trudne? - spytał niepewnie, patrząc na mnie tymi swoimi pięknymi oczami.

A ja tylko się zarumieniłem, wiedząc, że nie odwrócę już mojej sytuacji. Mimo wszystko, jak na wzorowego ucznia przystało, musiałem dokończyć swoje zdanie. I w sumie nie kierowało mną tylko to, że musiałem. To był Louis, chłopak, któremu nie mogłem i nie potrafiłem skłamać.

\- Naprawdę trudnym jest ciągłe bycie szczęśliwym. To trochę boli, nie uważasz? Nie pokazywanie swoich emocji.

Spuściłem wzrok na kafelki pode mną i odwróciłem się, wybiegając z toalety. Chyba naprawdę byłem głupi, żeby mówić takie rzeczy.

_Brawo, Styles_ , pomyślałem gorzko, siadając przy drzewie znajdującym się przy szkole. _Nawet przed śmiercią potrafisz spieprzyć sobie życie._

———

Lekcje na dziś już się skończyły. Mogłem swobodnie wyjść z klasy i pójść do domu, jednak tego nie zrobiłem. Poczekałem aż reszta wyjdzie, pakując swoje rzeczy najwolniej jak się dało i, gdy w końcu ta ostatnia garstka osób wyszła, podszedłem do nauczyciela muzyki, stojącego przy biurku.

Dał mi klucz do sali teatralnej, w której roiło się od wszelakich instrumentów muzycznych. Zawsze tak robił. Był miłym człowiekiem, który zajmował się mną, jakbym bym jego synem, chociaż nie miał w tym żadnego interesu.

\- Tylko nie przemęcz się za bardzo, dobrze? Ciągłe granie nie jest dobrym pomysłem. - Uśmiechnął się do mnie radośnie, czochrając mnie po włosach.

Na ten czuły gest pokiwałem tylko twierdząco głową, żeby się nie martwił. Wyszedłem z nim z sali i mówiąc ciche “do widzenia” ruszyłem na drugie piętro, wspinając się wolno po schodach. Miałem wrażenie, że wyzionę płuca i nie czułem się z tym dobrze. To naprawdę bolało.

Na szczęście już po chwili stanąłem przed salą, do której zmierzałem. Mimo wszystko czułem jednak ogromne zmęczenie, które nie chciało zniknąć.

Przymknąłem na to oko, wiedząc z jakiego powodu je czułem. Otworzyłem drzwi do sali i wszedłem do środka, rozglądając się ciekawie po pomieszczeniu, jakbym był w nim po raz pierwszy. Prawdą jest, że musiałem po prostu podziwiać to pomieszczenie. Było naprawdę piękne i zapierało dech w piersiach za każdym razem, gdy je widziałem.

Nie potrafiłem się do niego przyzwyczaić. Uważałem je za pewnego rodzaju oazę, którą inni ludzie niszczyli za dnia, a ja mogłem odbudowywać ją później.

Tak jak każdego dnia podszedłem do najbliżej stojącego pianina, wodząc palcami po odkrytych klawiszach. Ktoś nie zamknął pokrywy, jak przystało na nieszanujących instrumentów ludzi.

Skrzywiłem się lekko i westchnąłem smutno, głaszcząc delikatnie pianino. Ile one musiało przeżyć dzisiejszego dnia!

Przysiadłem przy nim, umieszczając książeczkę z nutami na miejscu do tego przeznaczonym - a nie na brudnej podłodze - i otworzyłem ją na pewnej melodii.

Cieszyłem się, że tu jest. Wręcz uwielbiałem piosenki Eda Sheerana, które wręcz poruszały moje serce. Nic więc dziwnego, że melodia do “The a Team” również się tutaj znajdowała. W końcu tę książeczkę wybierałem wraz z poprzednią nauczycielką muzyki.

Pani Cole była miłą starszą panią, pomagającą mi na każdym kroku. Lubiła traktować mnie jak wnuka i szczerze mogę powiedzieć, że byłem jej pupilkiem wśród uczniów.

Była miłą odskocznią od całego samolubnego świata. Miałem wrażenie, że kocha mnie tą swoją babciną miłością i czułem się z tym bezpieczny.

Jednak jak zwykle wszelkie dobro zostało mi odebrane. Pani Cole dostała wylewu i wkrótce później zmarła.

Byłem przy niej przy tych ostatnich chwilach w szpitalu. Nie miała nikogo bliskiego. Jej dzieci nie przejmowały się losem starej, zchorowanej kobiety, a wnuki były jeszcze małe.

Byłaby praktycznie samotna przy przejściu na drugą stronę, gdyby nie ja. Wciąż pamiętam jej ostatnie słowa, wbijające mi się w głowę jak szpilki każdego dnia.

_\- Pamiętaj, Harry. - Pogłaskała mnie po głowie ostatkiem sił. - Żyć możesz tylko dzięki temu, za co mógłbyś umrzeć.* Dziękuję, że byłeś dla mnie tym kimś, gdyby nie ty… Myślę, że już dawno bym umarła z nudów. - Roześmiała się po raz ostatni._

_Był to chrapliwy dźwięk, niepodobny do jej wcześniejszych chichotów. Właśnie w tamtej chwili zobaczyłem, że naprawdę umiera. Zamykała swoje niebieskie opiekuńcze oczy, a już po chwili na maszynach znajdujących się koło łóżka było słychać tylko: “piiiiip”, odbijające się głuchym dźwiękiem w mojej głowie._

_Nie wezwano lekarzy. Śmierć była szybka i wiadomo było, że pani Cole czym prędzej umrze. Nikt się nie przejmował, tylko ja._

_Ja opierałem głowę na jej zimnej ręce, błagając by wróciła. Ja prosiłem Boga, do którego tak często się modliła, żeby mi ją oddał. To ja płakałem nad jej niefalującą piersią, nie mogąc się pogodzić z tym wszystkim._

_Ona… była moją jedyną ostoją, właśnie kimś, dzięki komu żyłem._

_A teraz to się skończyło. Znowu zostałem z matką, siostrą i ojczymem, których mój los zupełnie nie obchodził._

_Nikogo nie obchodziłem._

_Jak zwykle._

Zagrałem melodię, czując spływające mi po policzkach łzy. Wspomnienie o mojej byłej nauczycielce sprawiało mi ból. Kochałem ją jak babcię, a przez pewne coś nie było już jej na tym świecie.

- _Angels to fly_ \- wyszeptałem, uśmiechając się łzawo. - _Or angels to die._

Zaprzestałem grania, obejmując się ciasno ramionami. Szloch wstrząsnął moim ciałem i nie powstrzymywałem go. W sali teatralnej mogłem po prostu pokazać swoje uczucia. Nikt tego nie widział, co było w pewien sposób smutne.

Naprawdę chciałbym być przytulony w tej chwili, ale nikogo takiego nie miałem. Chłopak, przyjaciel, rodzina - nie znałem takich pojęć.

Chłopak - nigdy z żadnym się nie związałem. Byłem zbyt nieśmiały i podobno nieprzystępny, by ktokolwiek do mnie podszedł.

Przyjaciel - miałem kiedyś kogoś takiego, jeśli można tak to nazwać. W końcu prawdziwy przyjaciel jest tylko jeden, co znaczy, że on nigdy nim nie był. Liam Payne, “przyjaciel”, który zostawił mnie dla kogoś lepszego.

Rodzina - Gemma Styles, Anne i Robin Twist nie byli moją rodziną. Znaczy byliśmy połączeni przez więzy krwi albo małżeńskie, jednak ważne jest to, że nigdy nie czułem się, jakbym miał rodzinę. Gemma zawsze była najważniejsza. Ja spadłem na drugi, nie, trzeci plan, na który nikt nie zwracał uwagi.

Czułem się samotny i mimo wszystko naprawdę chciałem już umrzeć. Od dawna się nie uśmiechałem, od dawna nie kochałem, od dawna się z nikim nie przyjaźniłem - co ze mnie za człowiek?

To naprawdę okropne, że o najgorszych rzeczach w życiu przypominamy sobie w ostatnich miesiącach, przed śmiercią.

To tak, jakby ktoś próbował wypomnieć nam nasze grzechy i tak właśnie czułem się w tym momencie.

Jak ktoś, kto zgrzeszył i komu nigdy nie będzie to wybaczone, mimo że to nie była moja wina.

Jednak kto mógłby mnie słuchać? Byłem sam, nie miałam komu o tym powiedzieć.

Znowu.

———

Była godzina dwudziesta druga, gdy wychodziłem ze szkoły. Kluczyk do sali teatralnej bezpiecznie znajdował się w mojej torbie, a ja raźnym krokiem maszerowałem w stronę domu, szczęśliwy.

Po chwili mojego wcześniejszego załamania - dzień w dzień to samo - zacząłem grać na pozostałych instrumentach, na których potrafiłem. Sprawiało to, że czułem radość, jednak nie powodowało uśmiechu na mojej twarzy.

Jak już mówiłem, nie miałem powodu, żeby się uśmiechać. To było trudne, według mnie. Sztuczny uśmiech - nie musiałem go używać, nikt nie przejmował się tym, co czuję.

Innymi słowy: _"Life is brutal and sometimes kopas w dupas"._ U mnie zamiast “czasami” lepiej użyć słowa “zawsze”.

Szedłem właśnie alejką, znajdującą się tuż za rogiem mojego domu. Przy tej uliczce najczęściej były organizowane imprezy różnego rodzaju, bo w końcu tu znajdowało się najwięcej klubów nocnych.

Nie było dnia, gdy jakiś pijak albo przybłęda szukająca rozrywki nie panoszyła się tutaj, szukając swojej ofiary.

Tak też było tym razem.

~^~

Wyszedłem z dusznego klubu, pragnąc zakosztować trochę świeżego powietrza. Wraz z przyjaciółmi siedziałem w nim już praktycznie cztery godziny i miałem dosyć tych wszystkich ciał, ocierających się o siebie.

Stanąłem przy latarni _(aut. Bez skojarzeń xD)_ i rozejrzałem się dookoła, zaciągając się dymem z papierosa, którego przed chwilą odpaliłem. Położyłem lewą rękę na swoim czole, masując je i wzdychając cicho.

Miałem wrażenie, że głowa mi pęknie. Imprezy co tydzień to naprawdę za dużo. Stwierdziłem, że pójdę już do domu. Nie byłem za bardzo pijany, a swoje rzeczy już wziąłem, więc skierowałem się do mieszkania. Nie było mi to jednak dane, gdyż po chwili zobaczyłem dwójkę osób. Nie byłoby to nic dziwnego, gdyby nie to, że się szarpali.

Albo inaczej, ten wyższy szarpał mniejszym, a tamten próbował stawiać opór. Nie zastanawiając się zbytnio, rzuciłem niedokończonego papierosa na ziemię i podbiegłem do tych chłopaków.

Momentalnie rozdzieliłem ich, każąc większemu spadać.

\- Odwal się koleś, to moja zdobycz - powiedział swoim obrzydliwym tonem, jak się okazało, podstarzały facet.

\- Jeszcze słowo, a wezwę gliny. Ciekawe jakby zareagowali na molestowanie seksualne, hmh? - mruknąłem, obrzucając go spojrzeniem i krzywiąc się na jego widok.

Mężczyzna tylko prychnął i oddalił się, obrzucając mniejszego pożądającym wzrokiem, powodując, że tamten się skulił.

Posłałem facetowi krzywe spojrzenie i po chwili przestał zwracać na nas uwagę. Odwróciłem się w stronę chłopca, który stał przy mnie. Mogłem zobaczyć tylko jego burzę loków na głowię, gdyż miał ją spuszczoną.

\- Hej, mały, nic ci nie je… - Urwałem, gdy jego ciało przechyliło się nagle i bezwładnie chciało upaść na chodnik.

Szybko wychyliłem się i złapałem go, potrząsając nim i patrząc na jego twarz. Rozszerzyłem oczy, widząc, że to znajomy ze szkoły. Chłopak, który - o ile pamiętam - kiedyś zaczepił mnie w toalecie.

Nie dawał znaku życia, a ja nie wiedziałem, co robić. Sprawdziłem czy wciąż ma puls i odetchnąłem z ulgą. Chyba zemdlał, ale nie byłem tego pewny.

Podniosłem go i posadziłem sobie na plecach, trzymając go pod kolana i ruszyłem do najbliższego szpitala, który na szczęście znajdował się pięć minut drogi od miejsca, w którym się znajdowaliśmy.

Nie miałem pojęcia dlaczego zielonooki chłopak stracił przytomność. Prosiłem tylko, żeby nic mu się nie stało, nie mając pojęcia dlaczego.

_W czasie, gdy widzimy, że czyjeś życie jest zagrożone momentalnie bierzemy odpowiedzialność za tę osobę i jej stan. To nic nie znaczy, naprawdę. Nasza podświadomość po prostu nie chce czuć się odpowiedzialna za czyjąś śmierć w naszych ramionach._

———

Siedziałem przed salą, w której znajdował się nieznajomy chłopak. Cóż, może nie taki nieznajomy. Po prostu nie mogłem nazwać kolegą kogoś, z kim rozmawiałem tylko jeden raz w życiu.

Najdziwniejsze było to, że teraz czekałem na wyniki badań, które prowadzone były nad brązowowłosym, jakbym nie miał nic innego do roboty.

Jednak bałem się. Co się stanie jeśli on umrze? Czy to będzie moja wina? Nie znałem odpowiedzi na to pytanie, nic nie wiedziałem. Mogłem mieć tylko nadzieję, że to nic poważnego.

Po chwili z sali, w której znajdował się chłopak, wyszedł lekarz, którego spotkałem przy wnoszeniu loczkowatego do szpitala. Nie potrafiłem nic wyczytać z jego miny. Podszedłem do niego z zamiarem spytania co się stało, gdy ten mnie wyprzedził.

\- Kim pan jest dla pacjenta?

_No to teraz mnie zagiął,_ przeszło mi przez myśl. Musiałem szybko wymyślić jakąś wymówkę, w końcu wiedziałem, jak to jest w szpitalach. Nie jesteś krewnym? Nie wpuszczą cię.

\- Jestem jego kuzynem.

Przyjrzał mi się, jakby mnie oceniał, ale tylko westchnął, nie wypowiadając się.

\- Co z nim, proszę pana? - spytałem niepewnie.

\- Cóż - zaczął, przewracając kartki w swoim notatniku. - Zemdlał z powodu wycieńczenia. Nie jest to nic dziwnego, skoro było to związane, także ze stresem z sytuacji, którą mi pan opisał.

\- I to po prostu przez wycieńczenie? - spytałem radośnie, sądząc, że nic mu nie jest.

\- Tak, jednak jeśli tak dalej pójdzie to jego stan będzie się pogarszał.

\- Pogarszał? Z powodu zwykłego zmęczenia?

Naraz poczułem na sobie zdziwione spojrzenie lekarza, pod którym poruszyłem się niepewnie.

\- Pan Styles ma raka płuc. Myślałem, że pan wiedział.

Spojrzałem na niego osłupiały, a usta otworzyły mi się samoistnie. _O cholera._

———

Siedziałem przy jego łóżku od paru godzin. Kazałem nie informować rodziców chłopaka, żeby zbytnio się nie martwili. W końcu lekarz powiedział mi, że jeszcze dzisiaj się wybudzi i spokojnie wróci do domu. Mimo, że było około drugiej nad ranem żaden telefon nie przerwał ciszy panującej w pokoju.

Gdyby rodzina chłopaka go szukała to, zadzwoniłaby. Jednak nie zrobiła tego, więc nie miałem czego się obawiać. Spojrzałem na spokojną twarz leżącego chłopaka.

Mogę szczerze powiedzieć, że go nie znałem. Dopiero dzisiaj dowiedziałem się jak brzmi jego pełne imię i nazwisko, a wszystko to przez kartę pacjenta. _Harry Styles - chłopak chorujący na raka._

Nie potrafiłem w to uwierzyć. Wyglądał przecież tak młodo, a dowiedziawszy się ile ma lat, nie mogłem wyjść z otępienia. Siedemnaście lat i parę miesięcy życia, jak powiedział lekarz. To naprawdę okropne.

Przyjrzałem się dokładnie nastolatkowi. Miał te kręcone brązowe włosy i nieskazitelną, białą cerę. Różowe wąskie usta, odznaczające się na bladej skórze. Zielone oczy, skryte teraz pod powiekami. Chłopak był po prostu uroczy i niewinny, a jego zachowanie, gdy broniłem go w alejce, tylko mnie w tym utwierdziło.

Nie zastanawiając się zbytnio wysunąłem rękę i położyłem ją na rumianym policzku Harry’ego. Miał gładką i miłą w dotyku skórę. Taką… ciepłą, proszącą tylko, żeby wiecznie jej dotykać.

I taki młodzieniec miał umrzeć? Gdzie jest Bóg w takiej chwili, co? Dorośli umierają co chwilę, dzieci umierają co chwilę, a teraz miał umrzeć kolejny nastolatek? Ktoś, kto nikomu nie zawinił?

_To naprawdę niesprawiedliwe,_ pomyślałem, gładząc jego policzek. Wiadome jest, życie i los chodzi własnymi drogami, jednak czy naprawdę śmierć jest powołana temu chłopcu o kręconych włosach?

Westchnąłem cicho, przypatrując się jego powiekom dokładnie. Miałem nadzieję, że w końcu otworzy oczy i ponownie ujrzę jego zielone tęczówki.

Chciałem je ujrzeć i doszukać się prawdy w jego spojrzeniu, losu, który ktoś mu zarzucił.

Chciałem po prostu dowiedzieć się czy on naprawdę umiera, usłyszeć to z jego różanych ust.

Jego głos był tym, co chciałem, by moje uszy usłyszały. Nie mogłem po prostu zapomnieć o tym ochrypłym tonie, gdy ze mną rozmawiał.

Nie potrafiłem.

———

Czułem czyjś wzrok na swoim ciele. Było to strasznie niewygodne uczucie i chyba dlatego obudziłem się z drzemki, w którą niedawno zapadłem.

Podniosłem głowę z ciepłego posłania, przeciągając się i krzywiąc, gdy poczułem jak strzelają mi kości. Chwilę rozejrzałem się, szukając natarczywego spojrzenia. Oczywiście, tak jak myślałem, był to Harry.

Siedział oparty o poduszki, przyglądając mi się ciekawie, jakbym był jakimś obiektem w ZOO.

\- Wstałeś, tak? - Odezwałem się pierwszy.

\- Hmh - mruknął, podciągając kołdrę jeszcze bardziej pod brodę.

Miałem wrażenie, że chciał się przede mną skryć. Wyglądało to, jakby się czegoś obawiał. Albo kogoś, w tym wypadku mnie.

Siedzieliśmy w niezręcznej ciszy, przyglądając się sobie nawzajem. Uśmiechnąłem się niepewnie, chcąc rozładować jakoś tę napięcie, ale raczej mi się nie udało. Harry nie odwzajemnił tego gestu.

\- Dlaczego to robisz? Dlaczego tu jesteś? - spytał nagle.

\- Zemdlałeś, więc cię przyniosłem i… - urwałem, gdy zielonooki mi przerwał.

\- Nie o to pytam. _Dlaczego_ tu zostałeś? _Dlaczego_ sztucznie się uśmiechasz? Sprawia ci to przyjemność, nabijanie się ze mnie? A może czujesz litość? _"Biedny chłopak umiera, ojć, żal mi go"_. Takie są twoje myśli, co? - wybuchnął nagle, patrząc na mnie ze smutkiem i… pustką w oczach.

Chciał kontynuować. Naprawdę chciał to zrobić, byłem pewien, że chciał się wyżyć. Nie zrobił tego, bo od razu po jego wybuchu po prostu go przytuliłem.

Wtargnąłem w jego przestrzeń osobistą, siadając na łóżku i tuląc go do siebie, nie zwracając uwagi na jego pięści uderzające mnie po klatce piersiowej.

Trzymałem go w swoich ramionach tak, jakbym trzymał w nich cały mój świat. Moje _wszystko_ , które w tej chwili płakało rzewnie. Miałem wrażenie, że serce mi się kraja na kawałki, bo po prostu on płakał.

Ktoś, kogo poznałem praktycznie wczoraj i ktoś, z kim nigdy nie planowałem utrzymać kontaktu, a teraz nawet nie myślałem o tym, aby wypuścić go z moich rąk.

To nie wchodziło w grę. Chciałem, żeby się wypłakał, żeby się do mnie uśmiechnął, żeby żył.

Jedyne więc, co robiłem, to kołysanie go w ramionach i całowanie po czubku głowy, gdy powoli usypiał.

A gdy w końcu zapadł w sen położyłem się wraz nim, przyglądając się jeszcze bardziej niż wcześniej jego twarzy.

I własnie w tamtej chwili uświadomiłem sobie, że się zakochałem.

Zakochałem się w chłopaku z rakiem, który nie miał praktycznie żadnych szans na przeżycie.

Przeszło mi wtedy pierwszy raz przez myśl, że życie może nie jest takie piękne, jak mi się zdawało.

~^~

Louis i Harry nie byli ze sobą w związku przez pewien czas. Pierwsze parę miesięcy przeznaczyli na zaufanie drugiej osobie, a najgorzej było w przypadku Stylesa.

Mimo wszystko jednak Tomlinsonowi się udało. Sprawił, że jego zakochanie się rozrosło i nawet jeśli wiedział, że sprowadzi ono na niego tylko ból, nie mógł powstrzymać chęci bycia przy Hazzie.

Był przy nim zawsze, gdy się krztusił i nie mógł złapać oddechu. Był przy nim, gdy oparty o umywalkę w łazience pluł krwią. Był przy nim, gdy trzymał się za serce, w okolicach płuc, płacząc z bólu.

Zawsze się przy nim znajdował, bo po pierwszym miesiącu stwierdzili, ze zamieszkają razem. Rodzice opłacali im małą kawalerkę, zdając sobie sprawę z całej sytuacji.

Loczkowaty chłopak zaczął się uśmiechać. Pokazywał te swoje piękne dołeczki w policzkach za każdym razem, gdy Lou był przy nim.

Był naprawdę szczęśliwy i zakochany. Tak szczęśliwie zakochany, że to aż bolało.

Bolało go to, że będzie musiał opuścić swojego chłopaka. Nie będzie mógł nic na to poradzić, bo śmierć nie patrzy na więzy.

Śmierć nie jest okropna dlatego, że nadchodzi.

_Śmierć nie jest okropna dla nikogo. Stary czy młody, mądry czy zły, dla każdego jest taka sama. Śmierć jest bezstronna. Nie ma szczególnie okropnej śmierci. To dlatego śmierć jest taka przerażająca. Twoje zwyczaje, twój wiek, twoja osobowość, twój majątek, twój wygląd… W obliczu śmierci, wszystko to nie ma znaczenia. Śmierć jest okropna, ponieważ niszczy to wszystko.**_

I Hazza zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Zdawał sobie z tego sprawę za każdym razem, gdy przyglądał się swojej miłości w nocy, każdego dnia.

Obserwował jego falującą klatkę piersiową, płacząc cichutko. W końcu wiedział, że jeszcze chwila i nie będzie mógł tego robić.

Umrze.

———

Ten dzień nie zapowiadał się źle. Był to dzień, jak każdy inny. Normalnie wykonywane czynności, takie same śmiechy, nikt nie spodziewał się tego, co miało się wydarzyć.

Jednak, gdy Harry zaczął dusić się na kanapie w salonie, nie było to takie same. Było to bardziej charczące i nawet w mniemaniu Tomlinsona, bolesne.

Załzawione oczy Stylesa mówiły jedno. Nie potrafił powstrzymać kaszlu, naprawdę się dusił.

Szatyn nawet nie zastanawiał się, kiedy dzwonił po karetkę, przytulając swojego chłopaka i głaszcząc go po lokach, mówiąc, że wszystko będzie dobrze.

Nie wiadomo czy przekonywał jego, czy siebie.

———

_Smutkiem może jest rozstanie, ale większym bólem jest chęć zostania, gdy nie można tego zrobić._

Nawet się ze sobą nie pożegnali. Nie powiedzieli sobie ostatniego “kocham cię”, nie płakali mówiąc “do widzenia”. Nie mogli tego zrobić, bo Harry po prostu zmarł.

Zmarł w sali nr 9, podłączony do wszystkich pikających maszyn, jakie były. Nie dało się go uratować. Odszedł tak, jakby nigdy nie istniał.

Przykryty był białą narzutą, gdy Louis ostatni raz wszedł do sali, aby go zobaczyć. Odsłonił ją, patrząc pusto w spokojną twarz jego chłopaka, martwej miłości.

Chłopak wcale nie wyglądał, jakby spał, jak to wszędzie mówią przy czyjejś śmierci. Żywy Harry, podczas snu, zawsze leciutko chrapał, kuląc się przy boku Louisa i chowając twarz w zagłębieniu jego szyi. W nocy często się przebudzał, sięgając po szklankę z wodą leżącą na komodzie obok.

Teraz tego nie robił. Nie mógł, bo po prostu nie żył.

Tomlinson zakrył twarz swojego ukochanego z powrotem i zawrócił w kierunku wyjścia ze szpitala, nie patrząc na płaczącą pod salą rodzinę Harry’ego.

Przeszedł koło nich, nie obrzucając ich nawet spojrzeniem, bo wiedział, że Hazza wcześniej nic dla nich nie znaczył.

Te współczujące płakanie doprowadzało go do szału, ale nie miał siły nic robić. Miał ważniejszą rzecz na głowie. Uśmiechnął się, czując łzy spływające po policzkach. Zapłakał mocno na środku chodnika, nie przejmując się innymi.

To już go nie obchodziło. Wbiegł na jezdnię pełną pędzących samochodów, ciesząc się, że zaraz dołączy do swojej miłości, gdziekolwiek się ona znajdowała.

I tak też się stało.

———

_R.I.P_

_R.I.P_

_Harry Styles_

Louis Tomlinson

_Ur: 01.02.1994r._

Ur: 24.12.1992r.

_Zm: 22.01.2011r._

Zm: 22.01.2011r.

_”Przegrany z chorobą,_

“Potrafiący pokochać,

_wygrany z miłością”_

aż za bardzo”

 

Ich nagrobki położone były obok siebie. Pogrzeb organizowany był wspólnie. Płaczom i rozpaczy nie było końca.

Nikt nie wiedział, jednak, że oni byli szczęśliwi. Mieli siebie. Nie byli otoczeni przez żadne fałszywe osoby. Stali przy grobach, unosząc się lekko nad ziemią, przyglądając się zbiegowisku.

A później po prostu odlecieli.

Gdzie?

Nie wiem. To jest ich historia, nie moja.

———

* cytat Antoine’a de Saint-Exupéry zabrany z wiki.

** tekst pochodzący z anime “Shiki”.

Anime = film lub serial animowany (japoński, koreański albo chiński).


End file.
